Shoot for the Moon: Tickets to Love
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: First of the Shoot for the Moon series. Sawada Tsunayoshi is in love with the famous model, actor, and singer Hibari Kyouya who also happens to be his one and only childhood friend. Oneshot, yaoi.


**A/N:** Who knew that I'd get this idea because of my Hitman Dares? Well, I knew of course. That's one of the reasons why I wrote Hitman Dares, to get inspiration... And credit for that inspiration goes to xPeaceful Blissx because of her dare to Dino (where the blond had to be an underwear model and splash water on his self…). More inspiration came from totally hot pics of our favorite Cloud and also his songs, specifically Kokou no Pride, Hitoribocchi no Sadame, his duet with Mukuro which is Sakura Addiction, and my newest love, HORIZON. He has the best voice ever!

But in some way, I've always wanted to write a fic like this... I mean, with guys as hot as those in KHR, who wouldn't think of them as models? And now without further ado, here's a new oneshot made by yours truly! Hope you'll enjoy! ;D

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, slight OOCs (especially a certain someone turning into a fanboy…), language, meddling with lineage and ages…

**Pairing/s:** Main 1827 (eventually), mentions of others.

**Disclaimer:** No... just no...

* * *

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi – or just plain Tsuna to my friends – and I'm as average as the next seventeen-year-old. I study at Namimori University, hang out with friends, do school activities, and I go about normal life one step at a time. But even with my normal lifestyle, I'm not your everyday, run-of-the-mill teenager slash young adult.

That's because of the fact that I'm gay.

That's right, meek little Dame-Tsuna is as gay as the rainbow. Well, maybe not as flamboyant, but sexy males really do a number on me (especially when it comes to a _certain_ part of my anatomy). I used to like females of course because it was just common knowledge. But after a run-in with my parents in an – ahem – _awkward_ position, I just lost all desire for the female body. It isn't that my mother was ugly; Sawada Nana is far from ugly, but just the thought of a male doing _that_ to a female makes me shudder and not in a good way.

So, after a few embarrassing experiments, I was firm in the belief that male was the only gender that interested me which was not good for my female admirers (I have no idea how, but once I entered high school, girls started to fawn over me). I wasn't exactly in the closet, but it wasn't like I was going to shout out my sexuality to the whole world. Only my closest friends and family knew I was gay and everyone else would just have to find out for themselves though I don't exactly make it an easy guess. But it still makes me wonder why there are still girls fawning over me… maybe it was my voice that had lowered considerably because of puberty…

Anyway, one day after school, I went over to a friend's house to study. That friend also happened to be my former crush (before I "turned") Sasagawa Kyoko. She's very sweet and kind and I suppose the only reason I liked her back in middle school was because she was the only one who talked to me (I had trouble making friends in my earlier years…). Somewhere along the road to our strong friendship, Kyoko had also developed a crush on me, but she was too late in confessing as my mind had already been traumatized by my parent's spectacle and my true sexuality was anchored. She seemed a bit disappointed in herself, but she accepted me the way I am and I'm glad to have her as one of my closest friends.

After finishing our homework and politely declining Ryohei's (Kyoko's older brother) various exuberant invitations to join the boxing club (he goes to the same university as we do though I'm not sure why he wants me, of all people, to join the boxing club), Kyoko and I settled in front of the TV for a break. I often spent evenings at her house and even had dinner with her family. Though I couldn't shake off the feeling that her parents thought I was her boyfriend but since they weren't asking questions, I wasn't telling anything and neither was Kyoko or Ryohei for that matter (who also knew of my orientation). But still, over five years of knowing Kyoko and they're not asking anything? They must be expecting too much…

Kyoko and I chatted about various things while flipping through the channels. Nothing really good was on, not even any good anime. But when I caught sight of the time (a little past eight in the evening), I practically lunged for the remote in Kyoko's hand, chanting "It's almost on! It's almost on!" over and over again. And despite her sweet and kind nature, Kyoko was still a teenager and she held the remote out of reach, giggling at my near-desperate urge to change the channel.

"And what, may I ask, is almost on Tsuna-kun?" she asked so innocently that flowers might as well bloomed around her. That smile didn't fool me anymore though and I know that beneath that sugary coating was a devious girl who enjoyed teasing as much as the next person did.

"Byaku-chan is almost on!" I practically whined while flailing. "And Kyou-chan's going to be interviewed tonight! I can't miss it!"

Kyoko's eyes lit up in understanding and, to my relief, she changed the channel to a popular showbiz talk show simply entitled "Showbiz Talk" where one of the segments was with one of the hosts, Byakuran (or more popularly known as Byaku-chan), interviewing celebrities and the like. To my relief, his segment wasn't on yet and the other hosts (Shouichi and Spanner) were currently chatting with a well-known boy band, so I haven't missed anything important.

Beside me, Kyoko was giggling slightly and I narrowed my eyes at her. "What?" I asked warily.

The brunet girl who looked astonishingly like my mother (they could be related in some way… which in turn makes us related in some way… which would be weird because I had a crush on her before…) shook her head slightly. "It's nothing," she said. "It's just that your infatuation with Hibari-san is just so amusing."

I almost pouted. "And you said it was nothing," I huffed, only causing Kyoko to giggle louder.

I may not be very flamboyant and I can pull off a very handsome, masculine look (as I'm told) but I do admit that I act like a girl sometimes. I guess it comes with being gay, though I can't be sure about that because I haven't met very many gay people in my life who isn't my cousin or friends of my cousin. And to say the least, my cousin is _so_ not flamboyant… though his one friend is…

My attention returned to the TV when the music and logo for Byaku-chan's segment came on before Byakuran himself appeared. I barely suppressed my squeal at seeing the handsome white-haired host with those sharp, playful lavender eyes and an equally playful smile that made him resemble a fox. Despite looking so young, Byakuran had been in show business for a long while now and he was also a TV producer. He was quite the bad boy in his younger years but has since toned down his act; in fact, the only remnant of his rebellion days (which became his own signature mark) was the purple tattoo situated beneath his left eye. Even today, no one knows if it actually means anything or was just an impulsive act of testosterone.

I for one don't really care because Byakuran was hot and I'm sure most (if not all) of my girl friends would agree with me.

"_Yo everyone_," Byakuran said in his soft voice that just oozed playfulness as he waved at the camera and, subsequently, the audience. "_A good evening to you all! I'm sure you've all been waiting for this time because we have a very special if not very elusive guest with us today_!"

There were screams and squeals from the audience and I tried my best not to join them. I'll never hear the end of it from Kyoko (or worse, Hana) if I did.

"_Now, he started off as a model that rocketed to success because of his natural and uniquely good looks. Since then he has transited to actor then singer, garnering thousands of fans and securing his position as one of today's most sought-after young stars_." I slid to the ground at this point and braced my forearms on the coffee table because I wasn't sure that I _wouldn't_ fall off of the couch once I see my idol. "_To save you from the suspense, here he is now ladies and gents, Hibari Kyouya!_"

There was a plethora of screams and squeals and proclamations of love as an extremely handsome dark-haired young man stepped into view of the camera. My heart both stopped and sped up at the sight of Kyouya, my idol. Tonight he was wearing a soft purple and black striped sweatshirt, a purple scarf that was loosely wrapped around his neck, faded black jeans, black sneakers, and on his head was a black and dark grey striped beanie that had a little white fuzzy bobble at the end. I always take note of what Kyouya was wearing (well, he _is_ a model after all) and I decided that that was going to be one of my favorite outfits of his.

I felt eyes on me and I turned around for a second to see Kyoko stifling her laughter. I narrowed my eyes at her, just _daring_ her to say anything, but my attention was captured by the television again when I heard Byakuran and Kyouya speak.

"_Thank you for accepting our invitation here, Hibari-kun_," Byakuran said with a polite smile.

"_It's no problem_," Kyouya said in that deep, almost baritone voice of his and I could feel myself melting at it.

"_Well, you're a very elusive and private person after all. You very rarely give interviews_."

"_You're right, I do rarely give interviews. However I happen to like your show and I feel honored to be here_."

"_Oh, I feel honored that you feel honored!" _Byakuran chuckled._ "Well, anyway, let's move on to some questions shall we_?"

Kyouya nodded his consent and I marveled at how his midnight black bangs moved slightly at the gesture. I felt like a stalker, able to see his every move and thinking that it looked like an art form, but what the hell. I love the man so I won't let anyone rain on my Hibari Kyouya parade.

"_So, you've been modeling for four years now, correct?_" Byakuran asked and he got a low yes for an answer. "_Tell us how you were discovered._"

Kyouya took a second to contemplate on his answer before responding. "_I needed money actually because I was living alone for reasons I refuse to say why. So I ended up doing many odd jobs and answering to many ads in the paper. An acquaintance of mine told me that he knew of someone who was looking for a model, though it wasn't anything big. The photographer took a shine to me and offered me another job. One thing led to another and I got bigger jobs modeling for various brands. And the rest is history_."

"_Ah, so hard work does pay off huh?_" Byakuran chuckled a little. "_So then, tell us how your singing prowess discovered__.__ You've really made a hit on the music scene and we all want to know more._"

At this the corner of Kyouya's lips quirked upwards and I bit my own lip because it only made him look more handsome then before. "_That's quite an amusing story actually. One day my manager, Kusakabe Tetsuya, was over at my house to discuss my schedule. I went to prepare for my day, first taking a shower, and I left the door open to the bathroom. I have a habit of singing in the shower,_" at that, there was a collection of chuckles and Kyouya put on a sheepish smile. Or at least as sheepish as a stoic man like Kyouya could get,"_so Tetsu heard me singing and he suggested I start a singing career, which I accepted because I thought it would be a lot of fun._"

"_So you only started a singing career for the hell of it?_"

"_That's one way of putting it, yes._"

Byakuran laughed again and he cracked some joke that I missed because I was distracted by Kyouya. Not only was that man so very talented, but he was hot as hell and that only increased my attraction to him. But there was a deeper reason for that and though I'd like to think of it right now, I'm still being distracted by my handsome Kyouya. Oh how I'd like to do many naughty things to him…

All too soon the interview was over, ending with Kyouya promoting his concert right here in Namimori (which is his hometown). As Byakuran's segment came to an end with fangirl cheering, I slumped onto the coffee table in front of me, my head in my harms as I tried to will away the blush on my cheeks. Kyouya always did this to me, even though I haven't met him… in fact, we haven't contacted each other in about five years and it saddened me so much that I couldn't even drop a hello on my childhood friend…

"Tsuna-kun?" I heard Kyoko say and I felt her gentle hand on my shoulder. Mentally shaking myself, I put on my usual "Hibari Kyouya" face and looked up at my best friend with fake tears in my eyes.

"Why must Kyou-chan be so hot?" I whined and pouted. "It should be against the law, looking _that_ hot!"

"It's the way he was born," Kyoko giggled. "Even before he became famous, he was really handsome."

"Yeah, I know that," I sighed as I sat up. "I grew up with him after all…" There was a silence and I knew Kyoko was letting me walk down Memory Lane. But I quickly shook my head, not wanting to get lost in memories in front of her. Sighing again, I stood up and stretched out the kinks in my body, letting out a satisfied groan. "Well, its getting late. I better be getting home."

Kyoko nodded her agreement and she helped me gather my things and escorted me to the door. I slipped on my sneakers and coat and wrapped my favorite blue scarf around my neck. It was early October and the weather was getting chilly, hence my warm garments.

"See you tomorrow Kyoko-chan," I smiled at my friend.

"Don't forget to study for our test tomorrow," Kyoko reminded me and I pulled a face.

"Ugh, I hate tests," I muttered only to laugh with Kyoko. All my friends knew how much I hated school (and how I was actually an abysmal student back in my earlier years) but I improved somehow though I still hate school.

I exchanged last farewells with Kyoko before stepping out of her house and into the cold night. Shivering a little I wrapped my coat tighter around me as I walked down the street, streetlamps lighting my way and liking how my breath floated into the air as steam. It was a few seconds before I remembered that I brought my iPod with me and I rummaged through my bag for it. Taking out the music player with the cloud and sky protective skin, I slipped the earphones into my ears and quickly selected the playlist of my favorite songs. I gladly chose a song sung by Kyouya and I happily hummed along to his deep, velvet voice as I made my way to my apartment.

* * *

"VOOIII! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING EDIBLE IN THIS DUMP?"

My eye twitched as I stepped into the kitchen and found my cousin, Xanxus, and his boyfriend of many years, Squalo, rummaging through my cupboards and refrigerator. I have no idea why they were here; I was just relaxing in my living room on a typical Thursday night when all of a sudden, my door was practically kicked open by my scowling and always-looking-pissed-off cousin who was closely followed by his equally insane posse. They didn't even say why they were in my apartment of all places (because I knew Xanxus hated me for some unfathomable reason) and they ignored my yelling in favor of trashing my sanctuary which I called home.

"Can you not raid my food stock?" I cried out, scooping up a fallen macaroni box and glaring at the lovers. "If you wanted something to eat then you could've at least asked!" I would never tell them to go to some restaurant to eat; Gods know how rowdy they get when out in public.

"Scum," Xanxus muttered as he glared right back at me. Before I would've cowered at those brown-red eyes but I've grown used to his glares and they don't affect me as much any more. "Make me something to eat. And I want lots of meat."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Honestly, I'm not some one-man restaurant!" I complained, shaking the macaroni box at him but I knew that he knew that I was going to make something anyway. Though I can hold my own against Xanxus' impeccable strength (which really was surprising considering I wasn't into sports and I was terrible when I was younger) I didn't want to aggravate him enough to destroy my household. "If you keep coming over unannounced just so I can make you some food, you're going to have to start paying for it!"

As I complained, I began pulling out cooking utensils and – after pushing Squalo away from my refrigerator – ingredients. I heard Squalo grumble about something though I couldn't quite catch it because a very flamboyantly gay voice resonated through the kitchen.

"Mou~! Tuna-chan looks so adorable in that apron!"

I scowled (or rather, pouted) at Lussuria who was wiggling at the other side of the counter, his hands clasping the sides of his blushing face. "You've already seen me in this apron Ria-chan," I said, gesturing to the slightly frilly orange apron with a chibi tuna fish sown onto the front pocket that I had slipped on. "You're the one who made it for me after all."

"I know," Lussuria said with a wave of his hand. "But that doesn't stop me from feeling all giddy about your adorableness!"

I shook my head in amusement and dodged the hand that was about to pinch my cheek. Everyone in Xanxus' little group was insane, even the extremely gay Lussuria, but he was the one I liked the best. Mostly because he was the most level-headed of the group and partly because he was the one who helped me in figuring out my sexual orientation.

"Where are Belphegor and Fran?" I asked a little while later as I chopped up some lettuce, only noticing that I haven't heard the two around. And it was impossible that they weren't around.

"They were heading towards your room last I saw of them," Lussuria said cheerfully, not looking away from the chicken breast he was slicing.

I froze at that and then quickly abandoned my station, speeding past the living room where Xanxus, Squalo, and Levi (Xanxus' other friend *cough*fanboy*cough*) were watching TV, and practically bursting into my room, my knife held aloft. My eyes swept over my various Kyouya posters (oh Kyouya…) on my wall until they landed on the two figures on my bed; a blond one straddling the hips of a green haired one. Thankfully they were only shirtless and still had their pants on, though the leather did little to hide their "problems".

"Aww, it was just about to get good," Belphegor whined. Fran only laid there with that ever present bored expression on his face, as if he didn't care that someone interrupted sex time with his boyfriend. In fact, a stampede of pink-tutu-wearing yellow-spotted rhinos riding unicycles might as well have passed by and Fran would _still_ look bored.

"My bed is off limits to your horny ways!" I yelled at the two, brandishing my knife threateningly. Not that it would ever threaten those two. "Now get out or no dinner for you!"

Belphegor huffed and muttered something along the lines of "A prince isn't ordered around by a peasant," while Fran just shrugged and sighed as he pushed himself off of my bed. I stayed around and made sure that they really left my room and when they did, I locked the door behind them, preventing more events like that (though I was sure a locked door wouldn't actually stop that). Sighing, I returned to the kitchen to finish cooking up the chicken stir-fry with Lussuria's help (bless him) and soon, dinner was served and everyone sat around the table to eat.

"No wine," I said bluntly as I passed Xanxus the one liter Coke bottle I had stashed at the back of my refrigerator (forgive me Coke bottle…).

"Hmph, scum," Xanxus muttered as he poured himself a glass.

Dinner was a loud and rowdy affair when it comes to the Varia (what Xanxus called his little group). Death threats and bits of food were thrown about, a few knives were thrown (courtesy of Belphegor) and there were the usual comments from each of the older men. Xanxus would glare and call everyone scum or trash, Squalo would yell at everyone, Levi would praise Xanxus in any way (which makes me strongly suspect that Levi was gay as well and in love with my cousin), Belphegor said things about being a prince, Fran would pass around snarky comments, usually to Belphegor, and Lussuria would try to act motherly to everyone and chastise them (which never works). I could feel a headache forming on my temples and I almost cried in relief when everyone had finished their meal.

I prayed to every god I know by name to please let them leave my house. I may tolerate them but that doesn't mean I like them.

"Scum," Xanxus said from his spot at the dinner table and I bit back a sigh before turning away from the dish-laden sink to look at him.

"What is it Xanxus?" I asked him, looking indifferent.

He said nothing for a moment and just stared at me. It was then that I noticed that we were the only ones in the kitchen. From my vantage point, I could see that the others weren't in the living room and I briefly wondered where they were (and also how they were able to sneak out without me knowing; they're not a very subtle bunch). I just hoped no one broke into my room again and were making use of my bed. If they were, then they were going to have to buy me a new bed.

A sound retrieved me from my musings and I looked at the table, seeing that Xanxus had placed what looked like four tickets on it. He gave me a significant look, as if saying "these are for you, scum," and I wiped my hands on a hand towel before nabbing the tickets and inspecting them with a murmured "What's this?"

When I recognized the words on those pieces of flimsy cardboard, my eyes threatened to pop out of my head and my mouth fell open in shock. Xanxus must've thought my expression was amusing because the corner of his lips was tilted upwards and his eyes shined with mirth.

"Wh-Wh-Where did you get these?" I practically shrieked. My hands were shaking with excitement and I just knew my eyes were shining as well.

"Grandfather," Xanxus said simply and surprise struck me. "He said it was an early birthday present, but he was too busy to deliver it personally so he asked me." Xanxus made a face that screamed he didn't want to play delivery boy.

Xanxus' grandfather was my great-uncle Timoteo, the brother of my grandfather on my father's side. I was close to him and called him Grandpa because my own grandfather (his brother) had passed away shortly after I was born. But Grandpa was there to be a grandfather to me (from my father's side of course) though I can't say the same for Xanxus. It wasn't that Grandpa didn't try; it was more like Xanxus refused being his advances because of his own pride and stubbornness.

"But these are backstage passes!" I cried, waving the tickets around. "How was Grandpa able to get them?"

"Tch, we're rich," Xanxus scoffed as he stood up from his seat, the familiar scowl once again plastered on his face. "It shouldn't surprise you that he'd be able to pull some strings and get something like that just for your legal turning."

Legal turning… oh, he meant my eighteenth birthday, which was only a couple days after the concert.

"I should thank him right away!" I muttered to myself, staring at the tickets again. And there were four of them too, so I can bring friends along. Oh thank you Grandpa!

"Hmph," Xanxus huffed and he walked out of my kitchen. I set the tickets down on the table and quickly followed him, finally discovering where the others had been; they were waiting outside in the cold and bickering again. It must really be fun to live with them (note my sarcasm).

"Thanks for having us over Tuna-chan!" Lussuria said, stepping forwards to hug me.

"Uh, you're welcome!" I said cheerfully, returning the hug. "Uh, it was nice having you over?"

I could tell Lussuria heard how reluctant my sentence sounded, but he just chuckled and patted my cheek before stepping back. Xanxus walked away from my door without a goodbye and Levi followed. Squalo muttered "See you later," in a surprisingly subdued voice before catching up to his boyfriend. Belphegor laughed (or more like snickered since it sounded like "Ushishishi") as he waved a hand and said "Bye-bi," and then Fran bowed at me, said a goodbye in that flat, deadpan voice of his before following his own boyfriend. Lussuria was the last to leave, saying a final goodbye before following his… err… friends, and I stepped out into the hall, watching the group descend the stairs. I crossed the hall and leaned over the railing to watch them walk onto the street; their voices carried up to my position on the second floor (one can hear Squalo a mile away anyway…) and I grinned as a thought came to me.

"Thanks for bringing me my birthday present Xanxan!" I cried out to the group, or more specifically Xanxus, and I delighted in the murderous glare that my cousin gave me though I ducked into my apartment quickly in case he threw something at me.

Snickering lightly as I closed my door, I hurried back to the kitchen to snatch my lovely concert tickets. I'm going to have to call Grandpa soon to thank him, but at the moment, I was busy being giddy at the thought of having backstage passes to Kyouya's HORIZON concert here in Namimori and actually getting a chance to meet him again!

And at that thought my excitement deflated and panic flooded into me.

"What the hell am I going to do?"

* * *

Lunchtime at Namimori University was usually noisy and slightly crowded with students, but since today was a Friday, there were many empty tables and a short line at the counter. It was probably because most of the students decided to leave the campus for lunch, the weekend buzz getting to them. But I was a different story; though I was excited to go to the concert the next night I was also nervous as hell at the thought of meeting Kyouya again after so many years. Thankfully my friends were there to knock me out of my state of panic.

"Maa maa Tsuna," said Yamamoto Takeshi, a friend of mine since middle school and a rather prominent baseball player. "I'm sure Hibari will be happy to see you!"

Next to Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, my Japanese-Italian friend since high school, scowled. "Tch, whoever this Hibari is I'm going to beat him into a pulp if he tries anything funny on Tsuna…" he half-growled, his protective instinct over me surfacing. Everyone at the table rolled their eyes good-naturedly at Hayato's proclamation but they were used to it anyway.

"You wouldn't be able to," I said with a small smile. "Kyou-chan is a master martial artists and he favors wielding tonfa. If anything he'd beat you to a pulp for crowding around him and making a ruckus."

I was subjected to a few incredulous looks and I shrugged before returning to my position of slumping onto the table, my head cradled in my arms. Every mention of Kyouya made my stomach flutter and I was so nervous in seeing him again. Maybe I should get him a present… something he'll really appreciate. I know that Kyouya wasn't the most sentimental person around, but we were close and I'm sure that he'll like the present I have in mind. Or rather I _really_ hope he'll like what I have in mind…

"Tsuna-kun, you and Hibari-san have known each other since you were kids," Kyoko said and I looked up at her as she lightly placed her hand on top of mine in an act of reassurance. "I agree with Yamamoto-kun, he will be happy to see you."

Hana, who was sitting beside Kyoko, snorted. "As if that scary guy can do happy," she muttered before sipping her drink.

"I don't get it," Lambo, the Italian student that I befriended in my classes. "If he's this big star now and you were so close, then why didn't he go looking for you?"

I felt my heart sink at that. It was a question that I asked myself many times. Kyouya undoubtedly had the resources to contact me and I never moved out of my childhood home (or rather my parents never moved…). It would've been so easy for him to contact me again and establish some kind of communication, but nothing came. I could pinpoint the reason to being that he was busy with his newfound stardom and all, but knowing Kyouya he wouldn't let anything as trivial as a busy schedule deter from anything he set his mind to. So was I unimportant to him? Was I just a childhood friend that was to be buried in his vast storage of memories?

I smiled the kind of smile that should've fooled everyone into believing I was all right, but I knew I couldn't fool those who knew me well, like Kyoko. "He's a busy man," I said in answer to Lambo's question. "I doubt he has time to go looking for me."

Lambo shrugged his acceptance and I felt Kyoko's gaze on me but I ignored her. I was looking for comfort, not for more reasons to feel even more nervous about meeting Kyouya again.

At that moment a distraction presented itself to me in the form of Miura Haru, one of my many "admirers". With a loud shout of "Tsuna-san!" she latched herself onto my back, her arms encircling my neck in a tight hold. I winced and suppressed the urge to throw her off of me. I was rather wary around her because, frankly, I think she's weird. But somehow a day for me wasn't complete without her doting over me. It was quite the shock for her to find out that I was gay (her dreams of being "Mrs. Sawada Tsunayoshi" going down the toilet) but it didn't stop her from having those little hearts in her eyes every time she looks at me. I'm a little flattered that she still likes me despite my sexuality, but her antics gets tiring in the long run.

"Hey Haru," I said as I felt her smother her face between my shoulder blades.

"Tsuna-san, it's such a blessing to see you after not meeting you this morning!" Haru said exuberantly to the amusement of my peers. I only glared at them, but my feeble attempt didn't do anything to wipe those smiles off of their faces. Traitors…

I was saved from replying to her when Hana spoke up. "So, Sawada, who're you taking to the concert?" she asked flippantly.

"Concert?" I heard Haru parrot behind me.

"Kyoko of course," I said and Kyoko smiled her acceptance. "But does anyone else want to go?" I hope that at least one guy would go. I may be gay and hang out with girls most of the time, but that doesn't mean I don't want a little manly support every now and then.

"Can't, baseball practice," Takeshi said with a grin. "And afterwards Gokudera and I are going on a date."

I swear that everyone besides Takeshi and Hayato blinked simultaneously in shock and swiveled their head towards the two, looking for an explanation. Takeshi only kept grinning even as Hayato sputtered and punched him on the arm.

"You fucker, why did you have to tell everyone?" Hayato screeched, continuing his abuse on Takeshi's bicep and his face turning red.

"Ahaha, why not?" Takeshi said, unperturbed by the punches being delivered on his arm. "We shouldn't keep it a secret that we're dating now, especially towards our friends who we both know will accept us."

Hayato ceased in his punching and scowled down at the table, looking a bit sheepish. Despite being a bit of an airhead Takeshi had his moments of wisdom.

A moment of silence fell upon the table where everyone stared at the newfound couple. Hayato's face seemed to be getting redder each second (if that was even possible seeing that he very much resembled a tomato already) and though there wasn't really any tension in the air, there was still that feeling of shock. Everyone knew how Hayato was annoyed by Takeshi's mere presence, so of course it was a surprise that they would get together. But then again my gaydar beeped ever so slightly whenever the baseball player was around the silver-haired half-Italian and they had one of their one-sided arguments. At that thought, a small smile crept upon my face and I reached over to pat Hayato on the shoulder. His sea-green eyes looked up at me, flashing in horror for a moment, but then confusion shone in them once he registered that I was smiling brightly.

"I'm happy for the two of you," I said brightly, flashing my teeth in a grin. "You know I had this feeling that there was a spark between you two."

Hayato blushed again, but he looked grateful. Takeshi laughed and voiced out his thanks, reaching over to clap me on the shoulder (ignoring the glare both Haru and Hayato threw at him). Everyone else snapped out of their stupor and began congratulating the new couple (much to Hayato's embarrassment) and I turned in my seat, catching Hana's eye. She smirked and I only raised an eyebrow wherein she replied with "Gaydar strikes again." That made me laugh and I felt much better, the nervousness of tonight's concert momentarily disappearing from the pit of my stomach.

"Oh great," Lambo said with a forlorn sigh. "I feel like everyone's turning gay left, right, and center."

A rumble of laughter rippled through the group, but a mischievous grin stretched my lips as I turned to look at the Italian. "You're one to talk Lambo," I said with as much innocence as I could muster (which, to be honest, was a very easy task for me). "I seem to remember a certain fedora-wearing tutor cornering you in an empty classroom and having you pinned against the whiteboard…"

At the mention of the tutor and empty classroom, Lambo's mouth fell open and everyone who wasn't Hana (because she had quite the crush on Lambo) laughed heartily. I chuckled myself and sent Lambo a wink that had him blushing to the roots of his hair. We all knew he wasn't gay since he had a reputation as being the campus Casanova, but considering the deep blush that was currently on his face he just might be bisexual. We also know of Reborn, the fedora-and-matching-suit-wearing tutor, who had a thing for the Italian. It might not be right to joke about such a thing, but I couldn't help myself and it seems neither could my friends.

"You're embarrassing yourself more Lambo," Kyoko giggled as she reached across the table and gently pushed Lambo's jaw closed.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us," I added, winking at the blushing Italian again. "But I do hope Reborn's treating you right. God knows how much of a Spartan he is."

As one, the whole group – including Lambo – pumped our fists into the air and cried "Ahu ahu!" like the Spartans in the movie 300 and we fell over the table, laughing our heads off while ignoring the dubious looks thrown our way by the few other people in the cafeteria. It was quite the inside joke for us when it concerns Reborn, since he was known as the Spartan Tutor. It stemmed from an innocent comment Takeshi said comparing the movie-Spartans to Reborn and it just grew to us reacting that way whenever Spartan and Reborn was in the same sentence.

And as I wiped the tears of mirth from my eyes, I felt my mood lighten and my excitement for the concert returning.

I still hope I won't botch my meeting with Kyouya.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N:** Remember this is only the first in the series! I originally planned for just a oneshot where they meet after the concert and talk and then things happen… but it got too long and my ideas just snowballed, so I decided to turn it into a series. I don't think I can make it into a multi-chap story so I settled with a series of oneshots instead.

Anyway, happy birthday to Tsuna! This was also supposed to be a birthday gift fic for Tuna-fish (hence why I mentioned his birthday here) but I couldn't incorporate it the way I wanted to because it got too long. We'll eventually get to that though later on in the series. I'm counting on you, my loyal readers, to keep on reminding me to write write write!

One last thing: Congratulations Kyou-chan for coming out on top once again in the latest popularity polls! I knew you'd be number 1! And second was Tsuna, so is that Fate talking? I say; HELL YES!

*cough* Well enough of my babbling. Drop a review or I will send cloud raptors to your house… yes, the ones Kikyou has… don't think I won't do it… Thank you for reading!


End file.
